Eric Smith vs The North Klormean Army
'''Eric Smith vs The North Klormean Army '''is a 2014 flash animated fan-film created and directed by Momogowi. It stars the quite recognizable Eric Smith, joining alongside users Momogowi likes such as MrAndy703, himself, and Tigrus879, to protect GoCity against the malevolent Flin Bon Doom (character parodying Kim Jong-Un). The movie would garner a PG-13 for mild language, violence, and some rude humor. Plot (taken from GoAnimate V2 Wiki) Eric Smith vs The North Klormean Army is about our beloved Eric and his friends on a mission to save GoCity. GoCity is known for it's bad luck due to many natural disasters happening there, but a nuclear strike from NK stood out the most to our main character. During a little hangout at his best friend, Jake's House, they can't seem to get beauty sleep! Jake finds a tape recorder in his hoodie (He usually leaves it near the door.), which was playing "Breaking Plates SFX" audible from Jake's bedroom, (QUITE LOUD!) which was where everyone was sleeping obviously. But accidents happen, and they sometimes have the worst results. Jake accidentally steps on the play button, and the gand fall asleep to a nice, relaxing tune, onto the kitchen floor. Jacob wakes to find himself separated from his friends, but it doesn't take "that long" until all five reunite! MrAndy703, one of the main side characters, explains about a super ticket he was given for 5 people to North Klormea. No one in the group knows why, but they just go with it! As soon as they deparrt however, Eric suddenly dissapears out of thin air! IT was later revealed that FBD was using a switcher of some sort! GoAnimate has high technological advances, so science like that IS possible in that universe. That was also how momogowi appeard all of a sudden next to the group at the GoAirlines airport, however FBD might've had to do this because he wanted to get Eric instead. (It's believed that FBD is trying to get used to GoTech, because (obviously) he eventually gets his hands on it! Cast (taken from GoAnimate V2 Wiki) LIST IS NOT BASED ON SCREEN TIME! (Main Protagonist)-Eric Peter Smith: You all know Eric, so what is there to say. Well, he's your average teenage boy, just wanting to be a hero. He wears the same old red shirt with white stripe, green shorts, white shoes, white socks, and black glasses. His hair is a bright brown color, of some sort. Like a caramel flavor/color/whatever.. (Main Antagonist)-Flin bon Doom: The Parody version of Kim Jong-un. Flin steals the GoAnimate technology because he is tired of feeling embarrassed with North Klormea's technology. His looks are modeled from "the real" Kim Jong-un. Main Side Characters: Jacob Daniel Cunningham: A 15 year old boy who just loves to party, just like his friend Eric! He wears a bright red hoodie, blue jeans, white shoes, and has hair a little darker than Eric's, but you can tell it has that caramel colored base to it. Momogowi: The Creator! (of this movie, and basically all the other characters). Wears moon blue clothes and dark red shoes, and colored his hair moon blue. He modeled his look a little bit from Sonic the Werehog. It's not his real life look!! Normal Side Characters: Tigrus879: He is a good user. He is a lil' peepz character, wearing a red cap, blue pants, a grey shirt, red and black shoes, and he has a red shield on his back. He has black hair. (I wanted to thank him for putting me in his "Japan Rising 3 movie.") MrAndy703: He is a good user, and one of my first fans! He wears a pink shirt, dark red pants, and bright blue shoes. He has dark grey hair (NO HE IS NOT OLD!!!) Minor Characters: Eric's Mom (Kimberly): Basic GoAnimate look, (based off a stock character I mean). Eric's Dad (Diesel): He wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt, but other than that, it's your typical Diesel look (based off stock character as well). Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Cinematic Universe Category:Fan-Films Category:Videos